


Sway me more

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Lupin stays at hogwarts after poa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: You were so caught up in the music you didn´t notice your husband leaning against the doorframe the crooked smile you loved to see so much on his face. Not until the man came up behind you, laying an arm around your waist, he swayed you from side to side a little.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Sway me more

It had been a long day at school for Remus and when he got home to your little house in Hogsmeade.  
“I´m home.”, you heard his tired voice coming from the front door.  
“ I´m in here, honey.”, you said while rounding the corner from the living room into the front hall. The book you had previously read was thrown onto a nearby armchair as he stepped out of his shoes and came up to give you a quick peck to your soft lips. It was a routine at this point of your marriage. A routine you never got tired of.  
“How was your day at school?”, you asked as he laid down the working bag.  
“It seemed like it would never be over. How was yours?”, he pulled of the scarf and coat.  
“It was alright I guess. I finally got some reading done.”  
“That´s nice dear. Now, I still have to grade some papers do you want me to help you make dinner afterwards?”, he picked up his working bag again.  
“That would be really nice of you, hon. Now go and finish your work.”, you lightly touched his shoulder and pecked his cheek before shooing him up the stairs to his study.

The low chuckle coming from him while he made his way upstairs made a loving smile appear on your lips as well as you went back to reading. After all there was still some time of the afternoon left.  
A couple of hours later though Remus still hadn´t come down and since it wouldn´t get earlier in the evening you decided to start cooking alone. Going to the kitchen you started by putting on an apron and turning on the radio for some motivation humming along to two or so songs before you quickly got to work.  
Chopping up some vegetables you were about halfway done when one of your favorite songs came on. Without noticing it you started swaying your hips. Then you started humming like you did before until you were full on singing.  
Once the last ingredients were thrown into the pot you danced around the whole kitchen seductively swaying your hips and all. You were so caught up in the music you didn´t notice your husband leaning against the doorframe the crooked smile you loved to see so much on his face. Not until the man came up behind you, laying an arm around your waist, he swayed you from side to side a little. Taking your hand in his other one Remus lifted your arm up to twirl you around. When he caught you again the crooked smile had transformed into a much softer one.

He held you close while his hands wandered up and down your sides a couple of times until they landed on your hips again, giving them a nice squeeze. Your arms, that were laid around his broad shoulders, allowed your hands to play with the brown hair at the nape of his neck, tugging at the roots lightly. His olive green eyes had a little twinkle in them and the small smile his lips held was honestly infectious. He had you hypnotized with misty eyes. In that moment you felt like you have never been more in love in your whole life. And it was true. You could see the that he felt the same.  
Only the end of the song was able snap the two of you out of the trance you found yourselves in. Just in time before dinner started to boil over at that. Neither of you had remembered that that was still on.  
“OH MY-!”, you hurried around the cooking isle to get all the pots from the stove before anything worse happened.  
When the situation had calmed down a little you went back to swaying with him to your own rhythm this time or the beat of his heart maybe, who knew.

It was the most peaceful moment you had with him in what felt like a way too long time. The both of you had been too busy. Looking up into his eyes he met your gaze, his eyes half closed. He tilted and bowed his head down slightly as you got on your tiptoes to meet him halfway for a deep, passionate kiss.  
The kiss soon evolved into a much faster and if possible even more passionate one. Grabbing the tall man by the collar of the grey sweater he was wearing, you pulled him with you to the rather short kitchen table. Jumping up on it you snaked your arms around his neck tighter bringing him in more as his arms loosened around your waist to let his hands come down to your upper thighs to massage them. That alone made you moan into the kiss. The way his thumbs brushed against your core just enough to give you some sense of pleasure was pure torture.  
“Remus please…”, you whimpered while he started opening the buttons of your blouse.  
“Use your words puppy. What do you need?”  
“I… I need you. Upstairs, inside of me.”, a light blush crept its way onto your cheeks giving them a rosy color.  
It made him chuckle a little, but nonetheless he picked up bridal style to carry you up the stairs to your shared bedroom.


End file.
